The Haunted Woods Act IV
|imageIcon=BlackBook|Rarity = common|TrueType = Books|Description = An old and worn play book.|SellsToMerchantPrice = 10|TypeFormat = Book}}The Haunted Woods Act IV 'is a common book in ''Salt. Source * Abandoned Campsite tent * Trader Village table Other chapters * The Haunted Woods Act I * The Haunted Woods Act II * The Haunted Woods Act III * '''The Haunted Woods Act IV * The Haunted Woods Act V Text Aiden and Emilia have just discovered that Boris was not traveling with their newfound friend. They begin to look around the abandoned campsite more closely. AIDEN: I knew something wasn’t right with that man! EMILIA: But, why would he lie to us? This doesn’t make any sense. AIDEN: I’m going to get to the bottom of this. EMILIA: Aiden, we need to get back before he returns. If he discovers we’ve found out he’s lying, I don’t know how he’ll react. AIDEN: I know, I know. I’m hurrying. I just want to know what happened here. Wait...look at that over there. EMILIA: It looks like a dirt mound. No wait...it’s a grave! Aiden and Emilia walk over to the mysterious mound of dirt. As they approach, they notice a hand slightly protruding from the earth. EMILIA: Oh my god...you think that it’s Boris? AIDEN: I don’t know, but I’d say it’s quite likely. Quick, help me kick some of this dirt off him. Maybe we can determine what happened to him. The two quickly push aside the dirt laying atop the body. What they discover horrifies them. EMILIA: I think I’m going to be sick. AIDEN: Look at these wounds...he looks as if he’s been slashed open. Whatever did this to him...it’s not human. EMILIA: Aiden, maybe this wasn’t that man who did this? I mean how could he have done it? Whatever did this had to be some large creature. As Emilia and Aiden are examining the body, the strange man walks up behind them. Night is beginning to fall. Enter Stranger STRANGER: Ah, I see you’ve discovered Boris. It’s a shame what happened to him really. AIDEN: And what did exactly happen to him? You’ve been lying to us this whole time. STRANGER: Well yes, you are right. I haven’t been completely honest with you. EMILIA: We figured that much out. So who are you, and what happened to Boris? STRANGER: Let me ask you something. Have you two ever heard of lycanthropy? EMILIA: Lycanthropy? That’s an old wives tale. Stories to scare children and keep them from roaming about. STRANGER: Ha, well I’m afraid it’s more than just a story my dear. AIDEN: Emilia, what’s he going on about? What’s this “lycanthropy” he speaks of? EMILIA: According to ancient mythology, lycanthropy is the transformation of a person into… STRANGER: A wolf. Well, a bit more than a wolf to be exact. I prefer to think of it as...the perfect creature. You see, the only downside to it is that it’s a bit out of my control. AIDEN: What does he mean? EMILIA: As the folklore goes, the transformation into the wolf can only happen under a full moon. It also happens without the person having any say in it. AIDEN: Wait, that explains it. EMILIA: Explains what? AIDEN: Remember that night a few weeks back when I heard something outside our tent. Before we started setting up camp that night, we were admiring the full moon. STRANGER: Yes, I sensed your sweet smell that night but decided to let it...savor a bit longer. AIDEN: You’re sick. Emilia, we are leaving. Let’s go. As Aiden tries to grab Emilia’s arm, he notices her gazing into the sky with a look of horror on her face. EMILIA: Aiden...look at the moon… End Act IV Category:Books